


Consulting Polymath

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: What happens when a certain obsessive consulting detective learns the musical story of a certain obsessive revolutionary "polymath, pain in the..."? One who claims to amaze and astonish, to have a lot of brains but no polish, and with every word  to drop knowledge? Let's see...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Consulting Polymath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hardly the first to do a Hamilton-inspired Sherlock ficlet, but I still had a blast playing with this one. I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Original prompt: "Feather"

“He’s been like this for three days. What’s he up to, John?” Mrs. Hudson was used to Sherlock’s eccentricities, but this was truly baffling.

Sherlock didn’t look up. He was curled over his desk, furiously scratching something onto beige paper using… was that a feather pen? 

“It all started when we saw _Hamilton_ in New York,” John explained. “I think he took ‘nonstop’ and ‘the other 51’ as a personal challenge.” 

Suddenly, Sherlock’s phone buzzed. “John should have shot him in the mouth,” Sherlock muttered after reading Lestrade’s text. “That would’ve shut him up.”

“Oh, and he’s only speaking in Hamilton quotes,” John explained. “Watch this. Hey Sherlock, when are you going to finish that eyeball experiment?”

“There’s a million things I haven’t done. But just you wait…” 

Another text interrupted the quill’s scratching. Sherlock suddenly leaped up, eyes sparkling. “If they don’t reach a peace, that’s alright. Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site!” He flew to the door and donned his coat, holding John’s out as an invitation. 

“Oh, Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson twittered. “Just stay safe dear, won’t you?” 

Dashing out the door, Sherlock replied over his shoulder, “I am not throwing away my shot!”

John rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, Mrs. H. That’s the last time I’m ever taking him to a show on Broadway!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
